Rocket Romeo and Juliet
by CristyV
Summary: A young Rocket falls in love with the enemy. Time for a little fun with romance and thongs! I real zany fic!


There I was waiting by the Movie Theater. My teammates, Jessica and Sahara, and me had a day off so we were going to see P2k Movie. Sahara was with Jessica and She was late as usual. I dialed her phone number on my cell phone. "Hello?" Jessica said. "JESSICA HURRY UP I'M NOT GONNA WAIT OUT HERE AN HOUR LIKE THE LAST TIME AND DON'T WEAR A R EITHER!" "Ok ok Cristy ill be there and don't worry I know how you like to keep a low profile. Ill just wear the team colors k?" "Ok just hurry up Jessica." "Right Bye" "Tootles" I said. Then I notice some kids walking down the sidewalk. There was this guy with a Pikachu that looked so fine. So I decided to do what any well-respected teenage girl would do. Flirt! Duh! So I walked over and said as sexy as I could, "Hi my name is Cristy, what's yours?" "Ash Ketchum and they are Misty and Tracy." Uh oh I thought weren't these the twerps that Jesse and James talking about. Oh well maybe Jesse and James prematurely judged them. Maybe they aren't as stupid as they thought they were. "How about I pay your way in to see the P2k Movie?" He thought about it for a second or two, but I could tell that he was just trying to play it cool and not show me how excited that he really was. Then he of course accepted gratefully. Unfortunately I couldn't concentrate on the movie all I could think of was Ash. After the movie Ash and I went to the boardwalk. Alone. "I had a really good time tonight", he said. Excitedly I replied, "Yeah, I did too". There was a silent pause. Then it was like that thing that always happens in the movies. The wind blew slightly. We slowly moved closer together and our lips touched. "You know if Cristy was bugging me about being late she should at least show up." "Yea, though its not like Cristy just to not show up" Oh no! Its Jessica And Sahara. If they see me with one of the Twerps I'm In Big Trouble, unless they see me. I thought. I looked down. Right below us there was the beach it was about eight feet to the surf. Perfect jumping distance. I pulled away from Ash and said "Hay how about we take a walk on the beach?" "Sure that would be great," he said. I took hand and jumped. Unfortunately he screamed, not because he was scare but surprised. I over heard Jessica and Sahara talking. "Hay was that Cristy?" Sahara said "No way Cristy doesn't scream. At least not at that puny drop. Heck she fell asleep on the Loch Ness Monster!" "I guess your right. Hay lets go to her house and swim in her pool." said Sahara "Great idea!"  
Oh the nerve! When I get my hands on them I'll I'll "Um Cristy are you Okay" It was Ash I forgot all about him. "Yeah I'm fine. Come lets g.." "ASH KETCHUM YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE" it was Misty. Gee she sure has bad timing "Ok Misty I'm Coming! Maybe ill see you later Cristy," he said "Yeah" I pulled a card out of my purse. "Here's my card Why don't you call me sometime" Before he could answer, Misty pulled him away with red in her eyes. That girl had some nerve. Oh well time to go home and figure out how I'm gonna work this out. I whistled. My charizard flew out of the sky and I hopped on his back. We went home. I got into my bikini and planned to sneak up on my best friend Jessica. You see I do a quite good impression of Officer Jenny. "Team Rocket put your hands up," I said. Jessica and Sahara were freaking out. "And Prepare for a cannon ball!" I ran from out of the house and jumped in the pool. " Its about time you know I have a bone to pick with you!" said Jessica "Jess just forget it, I'm under enough stress right now." "Well you can at least explain where you were." She said, " I was afraid you might say that. I was waiting for you at the movie theater and this really hot guy came walking down the sidewalk." "You're always thinking about boys so that's understandable" Sahara giggled. "Anyway" I said, " That guy was Ash Ketchum" I was waiting for them to explode. Jessica spoke "Cristy you're a genius!" "Huh what do you mean?" I said. "What a great way to trick him so Jesse and James can steal Pikachu!" * sigh* "Jessica its not like that" "Then what is it?" said Sahara "I Think it's love" I answered "Gee your quite the romantic aren't you Cristy" It was Jesse and James. They just came from out of the blue. "Um guys how much did you hear." "Just de part dat said you were in looooove." Meowth said. Everyone giggled except me. "Ok everybody I think we need to go in the den, find a lazy boy, and talk." I said firmly. I told them everything, about Ash, about the movie, even about the kiss. Strangely they didn't freak out. They just stared at me with sympathy. "Cristy you know you could never be with him. You can't have that kind of relationship outside the team. That why you joined Team Rocket, remember." Jesse said. For once Jesse lost her attitude and was showing affection. Normally I would be grateful but she brought back a sad memory. On the day I join team rocket I had my birthday party. I was looking for Sam my boy friend. Oh Sam was the cutest and sweetest guy I had ever met! Every girl loved him with his Sun bleached brown hair and his tan muscular body. I was lucky enough to have him as my boyfriend. Anyway I looked in my Big sister's room to see if she knew where he was. There he was making out with my big sis. I mean my sister!!!! I already got my degree in Pokemon science so I decided to join in Team Rocket and find true friends that I can count on, and so I wouldn't have enough time for boys. Sure I would flirt but that was it. Now I was in love with Ash. And the only way I could be with him would be… "Hay guys I got an idea. Why don't we try to get Ash into Team Rocket? Then the boss would have his Pikachu and we could all get a promotion!" I said, "That's a great idea!" said James "But how are you going to do that you don't even know where he is" Sahara said (*Sahara doesn't know about me and my boyfriend thing incase if you confused*) "Guys come to my room" Every one gasped. I never let anyone in my room. You see my room is like a computer lab. It has all this high tech equipment and I'm afraid someone might mess it up. But I just had to make an exception. "You see I put tracers on my cards and I gave Ash one." I said " Now I always know wear he is." He was at the Pokemon Center in the city where I live called Treble City. Called up and asked for Ash Ketchum. "Hello?" he said "Hi its Cristy" "Hay Cristy how did you know I was here" "I have connections. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to go to a club tomorrow night at lets say sevenish?" "Sure I'd Love too," "Great " I said" Meet me at Club Rockets kk?" "Gotcha Later" "Buh Bye" I hung up. I went to bed and let the gang have the house to them selves. I need my sleep, big day tomorrow. "What's the plan again?" Jesse asked. " Kk Sahara and Jessica are gonna be in back getting in there thongs and preparing the camber. James you will pretend be the bartender. Jesse you will be well your self without the Rocket touch. The Plan is when Ash least expects it you grab him, stuff him in the torture chamber and let Jessica, Sahara, and I do the rest." I said. You see Club Rockets is an undercover dance club for rocket members. Its main purpose is for female members to lure important males to sponsor or join Team Rocket. Perfect settings for my plan huh. I was dress and ready. I hoped in my Montero, drove to the club and waited for Ash. He arrived and I gave him some dancing lessons and then we sat down and had a drink. "This margarita is great! But I thought that it had alcohol in it." Ash said "Not a virgin margarita." I gave Jesse and James the signal. It was time. They took off there costumes grabbed Ash from behind and tied to the Chair. " Cristy run and save you self!" Ash cried. I laughed and said "Ash I would like you to meet my two good friends Jesse and James." Ash's mouth dropped open. "Guys take him to the chamber ill handle the rest." I said. They took him to the chamber and left. Ash would be left in darkness until I came. I Changed into my thong and went to the chamber. It was pitch black. "Let me go," said Ash. Then a light shone on me. It was centered so that you could only see my face. I spoke "Sure Ash Hun if you'll join the wondrous Team Rocket." "I would never stoop so low" he said "I see you need a little convincing." I three spotlights shone, one on me and the other two revealing Jessica and Sahara. I snapped my fingers and the Thong Song started to play. Our thongs were neon like in the video, we were dancing like in the video too. If this guy had any once of male hormone in him he would accept my offer. I came up to Ash and sat on his lap and said "Ash if you join us we can be together. You can have anything you want and more. So what do you say Ashy-Boy?" "Sure" "Really" "Yeah, why not" he said. I smiled "Great, lets go get you the proper wardrobe" I took his hand and walked out the door. "You know its like Cristy has something now that she didn't have before." Said Sahara. Jessica spoke  
"That's because she does, a guy!"  
****************************The End****************************   



End file.
